


我们将去往何方

by orphan_account



Series: 永恒领域特供 [3]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 是HE喔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 永远也别忘了，无论如何，麦斯威尔仍是个混蛋，就算他流露过人性尚存的痕迹。忘记这点绝对会让你吃大亏。
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Series: 永恒领域特供 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099436
Kudos: 7





	1. 报答

威尔逊很后悔，下次打赌时，无论对自己的胜利有多深信不疑，都不该彻底放弃思考输掉的可能性，偷懒把自己这边的赌注定成“无论什么都行”。就算他敢用自己天才的脑袋作担保，也再不会把决定权交到别人手里，特别是这个“别人”是麦斯威尔的时候。

再次见到那家伙干巴巴的瘦脸时，威尔逊的一部分想冲上去拥抱他，而另一部分则迫不及待地想赏他一记老拳。犹豫片刻，他选择了后者，时至今日仍确信自己做了正确的决定。

起初，尴尬到说不出一个字是再正常不过了。干燥的松木毕毕剥剥地燃烧，两人阴沉着脸，面对营火不发一言。想想看，当你在很难界定是不是激情同意的情况下，处在一个字面意义上只有两个人的世界里，几乎肯定此后再无相见的机会，和你有着过命交情的宿敌打了一炮。然后再见到那个人大摇大摆地出现在你视野范围里。简直除了尴尬找不出更贴切的形容词。

好在他们都是成年人。直面惨不忍睹的过去，把尴尬吞到肚子里，是每个成年人的必修课。因而，也没用上太久，二人便做到了能礼貌而带距离感的正常交谈。又过了几天，他们的对话已经恢复到了和地下那段日子相近的状态：几乎是良性沟通，有一搭没一搭的，说些有关食物、资源、天气和生物群落的、不痛不痒的话题。甚至偶尔穿插着打趣。只对 _那件事_ 绝口不提。

麦斯威尔被扔下来后的第八天，远远能听到猎犬不祥的吠叫声时，他们打了个赌。实属偶然。

“两个人对两只狗？我想不出什么更没挑战性的战斗了。”麦斯威尔叹了口气，甚至没打算费心思召出傀儡，只是拔起了插在地上的长矛。

“你至少该在这身漂亮正装外面套件护甲，‘很能打’先生。”威尔逊撇撇嘴，戴上他的橄榄球帽。这玩意总让他想起自己在大学校园里极其贫乏的运动经历。“而且你怎么能一口咬定只有两只？据我的……实证经验来看，”他比了个手势，“我敢说，至少三只，至多四只。我来这个世界已经超过九天了。”

麦斯威尔不置可否地哼了一声，向犬吠传来的方向眺望。“是吗？我敢肯定，从我被丢进来的那天起，这个世界的计数就重置了。我做过国王，在世界规则的话题上，还是比你有发言权的。”

“嘿！我也当过好吗！”他愤愤不平地说道，“在你来之前，这儿甚至已经有过一次满月了。”

“那你近来一定是光顾着留心我或篝火，而忘了好好观察月相。”威尔逊真想把那副自以为是的笑从他脸上剥下来。

“哦，是吗？那我们走着瞧。我敢打赌，不会是两只。”

“遗憾的是，我也对自己的判断有信心。不介意打个赌。”

“如果你输了，那过冬的木材就全归你和那玩意砍了。”指的是魔术师的傀儡，当然。他受够了每天自己在那勤勤恳恳做苦工时，麦斯威尔袖手旁观的样子。就算他够老了，也还没老到能心安理得拿低保和退休金过日子的程度。

“那如果你输了呢，了不起的科学家？”猎犬的低吼迫近了。虽然觉得没必要，但他姑且披上了影甲。

“什么都行。说真的，甚至没必要考虑这个可能性。”

“那我们就走着瞧吧。”麦斯威尔别有深意地微笑着。

老国王很确定拿下这场赌局的会是自己。毕竟，自听到第一声犬吠起，早已过了六十秒。根据他定下的规则，猎犬第一次来袭时，总会稍慢些。这算是某种带着黑色幽默的仁慈。可怜的小科学家，完全， _完全_ 不知道什么在等着自己。

他会好好报答他的。

两条黑色猎犬齐齐整整倒在地上时，威尔逊脸上目瞪口呆的表情仍没消失。

“再这么下去，你就离下巴脱臼不远了。”麦斯威尔幸灾乐祸地说道。

“……怎么这样。”

他终于回过神来，懊丧地用手掌狠狠拍了下额头。

第二天夜晚，一轮饱满的明月从地平线上升起时，他已经认命了。恐怕诚如麦斯威尔所说，他这几天没有留心月相。

“明晚我们要去一趟桦栗林，”麦斯威尔说道，甚至懒得掩饰语气中的胜利感，“得把那只毛球带回来。虽然它唠唠叨叨的有点烦人，但终归是很有用。”

“嗯……嗯，好。”威尔逊相当心不在焉。因为麦斯威尔仍没说作为赌输的后果，要他做什么事。他大致能猜到，但想都不敢想。

他深知麦斯威尔是个很能记仇的人。天啊，那家伙一定会结结实实报复他一通的。

桦栗林的夜晚总比你想象的富有生机得多，特别是在满月时。抛开浑身被褐色鬃毛、四下觅食的发狂猪人们不谈，还能听到格罗姆嘟嘟囔囔一路振翅，来到它大王花似的花朵跟前。很难弄懂那小仙子般一层又轻又薄的膜翼怎能承受住它硕大的身躯。除非它并不胖，只是非常毛茸茸。生存者能听到蘑菇树奋力破土而出的声响，噗的一声，也许带出些新泥，也许洒下些孢子。萤火的光会被月色掩得黯淡，甚至很难辨出。上蹿下跳的浣猫在这两天往往尤为活泼，因此白天不得不四脚朝天地呼呼大睡，以恢复耗掉的元气。生存者不需侧耳便能听到桦栗果从树上落下，掉在哪怕打了霜也依然干而脆的落叶毯上；能听到池塘被夜风吹起皱褶。

对人们来说，绝大多数情况下，永恒领域的满月夜是种祝福，就像威尔逊在他短暂的任期间一手创就的漫天繁星一样。它们使旅人不必在迫近的黑暗中，点着脆弱不堪的火把，那微弱的火光只能照亮几步开外，且随时有熄灭的风险。它们使得篝火不再神圣如人们夜晚的生命线，而只是供人烘暖身子和烹烤食物的东西。

两人生起了营火，只不过出于习惯。科学家之前探索这个世界时，在雕像旁建起的临时基地里，格罗姆闭上了三对眼睛，蜷成一团，趴在草地上它的花儿身旁睡得正香，嘴里还在咕哝着什么，像是在说梦话，一双小翅膀随着呼吸的节律微微翕动。

多一个人的好处之一，威尔逊想道，就是多了双帮忙做事的手（尽管多少有些懒散而不可靠），能让人不致在夜晚困得发狂时还要强打精神，哪怕帐篷就在旁边，召唤着人来美美睡上一觉，但还得去完成那些为在接下来的日子里活下去——仅仅是活下去——而不得不做的工作。但他现在不知道该不该庆幸自己支了顶帐篷了。

“呃……我以为，你是说过，你这辈子都不想再碰一下太妃糖的。”年轻人双臂撑在背后，已经蹭到了帐篷的边缘，像是做好了随时站起来一溜烟逃跑的准备。

“仅限于用在我自己身上的时候。”麦斯威尔从口袋里掏出那个万恶的蜂蜜制品，神态镇定自若，甚至有些柔和，如果忽略他说的话，会让人以为他只是在向街边伸出手的孩子们分发糖果。“别躲了，朋友，愿赌服输。只能怪你自己。”

虽然，就算他现在夺路而逃，也不会有什么损失。麦斯威尔不可能去追他。但他要命的良心还是逼他信守承诺，哪怕面前这人对他，是一次也没有。（即使有，也是以文字游戏式的狡诈。）

威尔逊极不情愿地一寸寸挪回来，包装纸清脆的响动在他听来有如子弹上膛。捏着糖果的食指和拇指抵得很近。“要我帮你张开嘴吗？”

他刚想开口呛回去，手指连同糖就怼到了嘴里。黏腻的蜜渐渐在温热湿软的口腔中化开。自沙漠里那次以来，魔术师就不止一次幻想过要这样做了。简直是天赐的奇迹，才让科学家竟傻乎乎地把自己送到了他面前。

“记得上次，你的舌头动得可比现在灵巧得多。别消极怠工了，嗯，海格斯贝瑞先生？”指尖夹住了威尔逊柔软的舌，年长者露出恶作剧般的微笑。

威尔逊在心里白了他一眼：总在消极怠工的那个人是你才对吧。只可惜舌头被捏住说不出来。他稍稍动了动舌尖，将已经化开的糖浆裹在伸入口中的手指上。对方脸上得逞的笑容更显眼了。操，这个不折不扣的变态。他心想。

如果说这带着抗拒的舔舐没有使他下腹发热，那麦斯威尔一定是在说谎。他的另一只手伸向年轻人腰间，灵巧地解开对方的腰带。威尔逊算不上配合，但还是让那只手将裤子褪到他的膝上。琥珀色的糖浆在帐外火光的映照下发着橘色光芒，连同被带出的一丝唾液，让场景变得有些迷蒙，像是现实与梦境的交汇处。

“你可以说这是报复。”麦斯威尔的手指抵在对方入口处，“但你不顾我死活，把我丢在蚁狮沙漠里的时候，可没想着半点仁慈。”伴随话音落下，指节没了进去。

“什——！”虽然有疼痛，但威尔逊更多是被老国王的厚颜无耻惊到语塞。“你还有脸说这话？是谁，”随着手指揉按，他发出一声呻吟，“把我骗来这个世界，让我死了几百次？你顾及过我的死活吗？”

用力的一按。“但我可没从王座上跑下来强奸某人，对吧？”沙哑的嗓音中带着些许愤懑。

“啊。”没错，确实没有。威尔逊只能哑口无言。在身后支撑着自己上半身重量的手腕有些酸痛，对异物感稍加适应后，他试图将注意力转向别处，比如气味。地底时麦斯威尔身上浓郁的烟味与肥皂水与浆洗一新的衬衫气味已开始渐渐淡去。毕竟他已被从王座上放逐，沦为了与其他人无异的凡人。

“劳驾翻个身。”手指抽离时，括约肌仿佛挽留着不想他离开，使麦斯威尔的心颤动了一拍。他看到威尔逊无可奈何地俯下身，用手肘支持上半身，回过头来咬紧下唇，恨恨地瞪向自己，一种病态的愉悦充斥了胸膛，他感到血液以许久未有的态势涌向身下。

“没什么可害羞的，”他尽力才使声音不要因兴奋而颤抖，“在这个世界存活，你就要忍受 **它们** 的视线。无处不在，总窥视着……你只能适应在 **它们** 的观察下，去做那些你非做不可的事。”他从年轻人背后伸过手去，抬起因羞愤而深深底下的头颅，“不妨这样想，无所不在也可说是根本不存在。甚至，”在一阵窸窣声中解开了腰带，将发痛的勃起抵上了并没怎么准备好的入口，“你可以享受那些视线。”

顶端没入时，身下传来试图拼命忍住的那声闷哼险些使他缴械。麦斯威尔停滞片刻，比起关照对方，更多是为了让自己适应。威尔逊有一瞬间竟惊喜地错以为年长者有着这个年纪男人的通病，以为自己的煎熬能早些结束，因为他听到了那样一声能滴落出极乐的呻吟。但遗憾的是，不，并没有。他只是太久未经历过罢了。

麦斯威尔以缓慢到如同在上刑的速度挺进年轻男人的身躯，久到让他以为这是什么没有尽头的折磨。“怎么？太爽了，怕进太快会早泄吗？”他带着气音揶揄道，下个瞬间就因自己的嘴硬后悔了。比他想象中还剩余许多的长度一口气没入，直到根部，而威尔逊就像只脱水的鱼，只能口一张一合地无声吐纳着空气。

“我是怕进得太快会让你早泄，处男科学家。”麦斯威尔学着威尔逊的语调回敬道，捏了捏对方因紧张而绷得坚实的臀部，“至少这边是。既然你之前用我摆脱了童贞之身，再来一次也不是不行。毕竟我很大度。”

“哈哈……大度？你是在说自己的后门吗？”这家伙就是一点也学不乖，对不对？“这不公平，你用起我来恐怕比我在上面的时候舒服多了。”尽管并不是真心话。他其实相当中意这家伙的里面。要不是当时暗影让他状态太差，至少那晚还能再干个两三次。

年长者有些被这话惹毛，没有回应，而是不留情面地抽插起来。威尔逊一时间说不出话，只能发出断断续续、竭力忍下的喘息。

“和某些只会自顾自爽爽的处男不一样，我会考虑体贴自己的搭档。”麦斯威尔的声音也有些粗重，“你可能根本没在意，但你的床伴甚至没能达到高潮，嗯？”

“操，因为我以为你是直的。”小声的申辩被无情地盖过。“这不重要。我可以给你上一课，关于如何取悦你的搭档，费用全免。”魔术师双手按住对方的腰，将那不自觉向前逃的身躯猛地拽回原位，带出一声响亮的惊叫。他俯下身，在颤抖的耳畔一字一顿低声说道：“我会把你干到射精。”

随着两具身体默契的增长，呻吟从威尔逊口中愈发不受控制地逸出。异样的欢愉令他茫然无措，渐渐失去了自持。抽动带来的声响逐渐染上情欲，他将腰压低，想稍远离那刺激，没想到却只让它更为剧烈。

“唔……威——”至于他想喊的是威廉还是威尔不得而知。只是那音节刚出口便被死死压住，一只手环紧威尔逊的咽喉，伴随数次强有力的顶撞，从他口中发出小小的，喀的一声，好像把少量空气从什么机器中挤出来的声响。

麦斯威尔的手握得很牢，能鲜明地感受到对方喉结的形状，喉管的走向，以及动脉狂乱的搏动。他回想起地下漫无边际的闲谈中，科学家曾如数家珍地告诉他：动物往往体型越小而心率越快。人类，通常是每分钟七十次上下。而犬，则有一百次。猫，一百三十次。至于兔子，甚至有二百五十次。小鼠，竟会达到惊人的六百次，以至于你探触它们的脉搏时，只能感到蜂鸣着永不停歇的一条，仿佛是细而长的线。

而你现在，麦斯威尔笑着想道，就像我手中的一条狗。

他稍放松了手，仅一点点，使即将昏厥的威尔逊吐出和吸入少得可怜的空气。对方好像想说些什么，改口，道歉，或是质问。但这都无所谓。他再度收紧手，直到科学家紧绷的身子像要垮掉一样松了劲。但他仍坚持不懈地想发出声音，于是麦斯威尔又重复了一次。

又一次。

又一次。

直到他松开手后终于没有听到声音。而这已是第六次。他捏住威尔逊的下巴，稍稍向后偏。那双眼睛里闪烁着无声的仇恨，像是终于接受，他绝非什么可用言语打动的人类。终于接受，无论他怎样流露过残存人性的痕迹，终究还是有着人类永远不可能理解的一部分。威尔逊至少在这一刻，终于放弃了与他沟通，在畏惧，在厌恶他。如同睨视着一头怪物。

这梦寐以求的景象几乎使他绝顶。

麦斯威尔的声音发颤：“以前，我还在马戏团工作的时候，因为分派来的杂活，也和狗打过交道。它们很可爱。坚强，忠诚，聪慧，毫无保留地喜爱人类，喜欢的不得了。只有一个小小的问题——”他停顿片刻，“它们实在很擅长 _得寸进尺_ 。如果你不树立威信，它们就会把你当作同类。”

空气寂静，只听得到威尔逊粗重的喘息与帐外格罗姆的振翅声。

“现在，介意告诉我你刚刚想说什么吗， _威尔逊_ ？”

“我很后悔，”威尔逊低声咆哮着，“我很后悔，在王座上时没有折磨你，让你一次次死得又痛又慢，浪费了他妈的大好机会。我应该让熊獾撕掉你的老二。”

麦斯威尔愉快地轻笑着，手抚过威尔逊发间，轻轻拍了拍他的头。过于温柔和亲狎，以至于科学家感到所受的侮辱丝毫不亚于脸上被狠狠扇了一巴掌。“你终于能对之前的我感同身受，让我实在很欣慰。不过，要说漂亮话，你也只能趁现在了。”

他加快了抽送的频率，终于使年轻人半句狠话也放不出来。感到对方身躯因抗拒而僵硬，体内却无法作出任何抵抗。他觉察到威尔逊正因前列腺处的持续刺激而处于射精的边缘。一只发抖的手伸向后方，攥紧了他的袖口。

“当然了。”他笑道，“能偶尔看到你服输的感觉真好。”

“不……麦斯威尔，我才、没有、服输。”

他们一同达到了高潮。

威尔逊颤抖着撑起身子，爬到帐沿，仰面瘫在地上，只把头露在帐篷外。

与其他三季相较，秋季的星空向来寂寥。而在一轮皓月清辉的映衬下，那些星辰更显疏落。虽然这是他的造物，虽然它们只是于夜空中移动的小小光点，而非他原本世界中所代表的遥远星球，但每次仰望仍令他入迷。他很难想象，在 **它们** 不间断的折磨下，自己竟尚能创造出如此美丽宏伟的事物。麦斯威尔在看到永恒领域中的造物时，是否也会是相同的心情？

他嘁了一声。哪怕自己当真从登上王座那刻起再来一次，大概也还是不会让熊獾撕掉那家伙的老二。毕竟，他还有良心。和麦斯威尔不同。

也许他一直以来都误会了，威尔逊想道。他以为威廉是个天真无邪的可怜人。但不，在王座上时，他只看到了威廉的部分记忆，而从未听到过威廉的心声。也许威廉从来就不是那么无辜。确实，威廉·卡特是个轻信又极为不警惕的家伙，与追逐禁忌知识时的他别无二致。但现在看来， **它们** 选中威廉，并非全无理由，不是吗？

威尔逊深深叹了口气。

“做鸵鸟能让你好受些吗？”帐篷里传来麦斯威尔的嘲讽。

“不，”他打起精神答道，“我只是不想和你呼吸同一个空间里的空气。”


	2. 最后一支雪茄

威尔逊纠结了好一会，到底是爬起来去池塘边把股间的残留物洗干净，还是就这样忍受着黏糊糊的恶心触感入睡。还没打定主意，倦意就已将他笼住，使他不得已选择了后者。他尽力无视空气中浓郁的糖浆与石楠花的味道。除了胡子以外，总归也还有些东西，只有来自你自己时才不致使人反胃。

有些不含逻辑的话语、思绪与景物渐渐从他脑中闪过，他便知道这是修普诺斯即将把他从现实中带离片刻的前奏了。身体的不适感逐渐被处于云上似的温暖与轻柔取代。疲倦的科学家把自己往毯子里裹了裹，呼吸渐沉，陷入了浅浅的睡眠。

对麦斯威尔而言，从王座上给救下的好处之一，便是终于能比眨眼更久地阖上双眼。虽然睡眠对他而言已非必需品，但谁会抗拒一个暂且逃离这片蛮荒大陆的机会呢？哪怕仅有几小时。用“失眠”一词来形容他的问题并不十分恰当。一旦入眠，他便能睡得很沉。只是——啊，可恶！那家伙的呼吸声还能再响些吗？某种酣甜的声响令他心情烦躁。诚然，地底那段时日，他曾兴趣盎然地观察过威尔逊的睡脸，那均匀而有些粗重，却并非鼾声的呼吸也确实听来可爱。但一旦和他处于同一个空间内，成为他入眠的障碍时，那就开始变得有点儿气人了。不，才不是因为他性格很烂或是在为睡不着生闷气。也当然，不，他才不会做那个可怜兮兮抱着铺盖卷睡到帐篷外面的人，就像被卧室里伴侣的呼噜吵得不得不去客厅睡沙发的——操，他一定是脑子不清醒了才会想到这种比喻。老国王在心里咒骂一句，猛地坐起身，盯向科学家无辜又可恶的睡颜。

稍有苍白的面庞被帐外营火的光晕上一层暖色，使得棱角柔和了许多。青黑的眼圈倒仍与初见他时一样，总一副疲惫、精神紧绷、饱受折磨的模样。嘴半张着，有点傻傻的。而这就是问题所在了。麦斯威尔以完全谈不上温柔的动作捏住威尔逊的两颊，把对方的头侧了个角度。收效甚微。他把那家伙的下巴抬上，合住嘴。而科学家只是在不知觉中伸出一只手，胡乱拂了两下，侧过身去。就在麦斯威尔以为今晚的问题终于得到解决时，那均匀的呼吸声再度响了起来。

他感到脑中某处的齿轮咔哒一声咬对了位置。他也知道自己的发作其实毫无道理。但他的良心可不会因为知道自己在情理上不占上风而过意不去。权当是满月的影响好了。

小崽子，你今晚也别想好睡。魔术师想道。

作定打算后，麦斯威尔反而感到轻松下来。由此一来，夜晚就不是什么需要打发过去的东西了。他尽可以享用这为时尚久的夜晚的每一刻。

他侧躺下，单手撑着头，另一只手的指背触上科学家的面颊。因风吹日晒的打磨而略有粗糙，但人类特有的温热使他安下心来。他曾极力克制用投影触碰威尔逊的冲动。毕竟，如果被察觉，两人都会尴尬得要命。在还需要科学家做他的好棋子时，国王只想尽可能保全对方的心理健康，而决不打算给他本就岌岌可危的精神状况添上新问题。当然现在自己没必要藏着掖着了。都来过一发还有什么可顾虑的呢？至于沙漠中那次，他记得，威尔逊的脸，虽说是属于投影的，被冻得冰凉。并非在纷飞的落雪天中走上一遭的那种，而像是属于已在冰冷的榻上呼吸已停止许久的尸体。像是你音容笑貌尚在的挚友，如今却孤身一人，即将被葬仪队伍安置于六尺之下，你去往棺椁前作最后道别时，他面庞的触感。而现在，终于，只是一个人类伸手抚向另一个人类的脸。不再有投影，不再有国王与被他牧放的棋子。只是两个在星月照耀的夜中重聚的人。此时，麦斯威尔不经意间露出的柔和笑容，任哪位生存者都不可能相信，那个暴君也会有与人类如此相似的时刻。像极了早已逝去的威廉·卡特。

睡梦中的科学家咕哝一声，无意识地用脸蛋蹭了蹭那只手。皮肤饥渴症？麦斯威尔暗自揣度道。这倒是完全不至于令他吃惊。任谁独自挨过如此漫长的年头，恐怕或多或少都会有些。

他的视线下移，转向年轻人的颈项。意料之中地并未留下痕迹。喉结随偶尔吞咽口水的动作而上下移动。他不可避免地，由颈项手感的印象，忆起了威尔逊身体的滋味。可能在王座上待过的人都会对温暖有难以抑制的渴望。他最先想起的便是那仿佛能将人融化的热度，接着是那湿润柔软几乎在欢迎着的甬道，带来恰到好处摩擦的褶皱，在每次被侵入时若有抗拒而抽离时又在挽留的肌肉。联想如同雪球从山坡上一路滚下，而待他回过神来，裤中已绷紧了。

麦斯威尔并没想着要抵抗这欲望。他会把来之不易的自由当作第二次生命珍惜。恩人就不设防地睡在面前，没理由不及时行乐，对吧？

他将粗制滥造的手工织毯掀开，愉快地看到和衣而睡的威尔逊仍因温度陡降而打了个小小的寒战。可能是担心弄脏唯一的一条裤子，威尔逊是维持着腰带褪在膝间的状态入睡的。这样正好，他想道，毫不费力地将下装扒到了对方的脚踝以下。他在今晚第二次解开腰带，让胀痛的性器探出头来。好在年轻人没去清洗，省下了再度润滑的麻烦。他将手探向对方的入口时，发现仍湿漉漉的，想必残留着许多融化的糖浆，与更多尚未留出的精液。麦斯威尔抹了些流下对方股间的黏滑液体，再将其按入威尔逊体内。上方传来些不安分的响动，但察看时，科学家仍未睁开眼。

这让他想到了一个不错的主意。嘴角露出不怀好意的笑，他挺身进入了对方体内。入口处的阻力显然比方才小了许多，恐怕与对方因困倦而放松了身子有密不可分的联系。这家伙不出声的时候可爱多了，麦斯威尔想道。他扶着那双瘦而结实修长的腿，在身前分开，俯身向前。科学家的表情带了些痛苦，但他并不能完全确定对方是否苏醒了。

倒是有方法验证这一点。

“做得很好，小家伙。”音量只略高于耳语，熟睡中的人不可能听见。而让他惊喜的是，包裹住阴茎的肠壁绞紧了一瞬。几乎是不受控制的。威尔逊似乎也意识到这点，皱起了眉。

“你尽可以装睡。和你拌嘴相当耗费耐心，我也乐得清静。”稍有紧张的身躯放松了些许。“我想你也累了，一天内经历了这么多。没关系，我会好好照顾你。”他开始了不疾不徐的动作。“就像用自慰套一样。”麦斯威尔能明显感觉到威尔逊气得哼了一声，但他果然是累坏了，懒得睁开双眼。

对方体内残留的蜜糖与精液被搅出黏稠的水声，在祥和的夜中有种淫糜的不和谐感。

“你的身子总能发出这样悦耳的声音。”麦斯威尔十分享受被这挑衅而诱出的收紧。

“也许，如果是在别的什么地方相遇……我们甚至会很合得来。”而最棒的一点就是，既然威尔逊选择了继续装睡，就无权反驳他的话。有时，床伴悄无声息也并非什么坏事。

“不得不承认，你的里面舒服极了。”尤其是对方通常嘴硬得让人心烦时。

“看啊……你收得更紧了， _威尔逊_ 。如果我没想错的话，你是那种越被夸奖就做得越好的类型？”仿佛在回应似的，包覆住他的内壁从每个方向传来了挤压。年长者呻吟一声，将对方的双腿抬高，以便进入得更深。

“也许你真的只是需要有人来夸夸你。但凡有其他任何人，你也不至于上了我的当，对吧？”他简直爱死了这种科学家明明想跳起来揍他一拳却只能默不作声的情形。“上次我说你做得够好了，而你居然就在我身上哭了出来，活像个饱受委屈的青少年。”

“但你确实做得很好。我突然想起来，自从你把我从王座上救下以来，我还从没面对面向你道谢过。”如果那次星空下的致谢不作数的话。

“我最受不了欠别人人情。虽然我知道这远不是一句谢谢能解决的问题，但如果能让你好受点的话……”

也许他们当真很合得来。魔术师能感受到对方腰部细微的动作，深知此刻两人的欢愉几乎相通。他托起年轻人的后脑，靠近自己身前，嗅了嗅威尔逊的味道。曾经浸透了地底深处泥土与尘埃的气息已渐渐淡去。毕竟，他已从王座的束缚中脱身，重获了自由。

“谢谢你，威尔逊。”

科学家听到这话时惊得险些张开眼睛。天啊，那可是麦斯威尔。那个扭曲又恶劣的骗子……居然会（不在阴阳怪气的语境下）说 _谢谢_ ？这刺激对他而言有些过了头。短短几个字一道电流似的穿过威尔逊的脊骨，他体内的肌肉前所未有地绞紧。在这滚烫的压力下，魔术师剩余的精液被一滴不落地榨了出来，以至于尚未抽离就已从交合处滴落。

“……你是故意这样说的，对不对？”对方不慌不忙地从他体内离开后，威尔逊瞪视向他，喘着粗气问道。

“啊，你醒了？”麦斯威尔装模作样地问候道。“说什么？你大概是睡糊涂了，海格斯贝瑞。”他笑得却全不像不知情的样子。

“呵，没错。也许我是梦到了猎狗在叫。”威尔逊无可奈何地再次合上了双眼。

他听到麦斯威尔在一阵布料的窸窣声中理了理衣服，盘腿坐下。接着是……火柴擦过砂纸的声音？他一骨碌坐起身，眼睛睁得老大。他嗅到了熟悉的气味。由于作过太多次尝试而熟悉到令他怀念的气味，从火柴的焦烟味下升起，变浓。

“你怎么会有……？”

那是雪茄。 _他_ 做出来的帕特加斯雪茄。

“我们上次‘亲密接触’时从你那顺来的。”麦斯威尔扬了扬眉毛，“你看，这就是魔术师的职业优势所在了。”

“真有你的，我根本没发觉。”威尔逊自嘲地轻笑一声，爬到麦斯威尔身旁。年长者正将口中的烟雾缓缓吐出。

“要来一口吗？”温暖的红光在他指间一明一灭。

“不用了。”威尔逊摇摇头，不过凑得更近了些。“这应该是最后一支吧？去……看你的时候，我记得自己只带着这一根。忘记给你了，不过，”他有些难为情地挠挠头，“好在你还是拿到它了。”

“没错，真是谢天谢地。友情提示，雪茄不是像你那样把烟雾深深吸到肺底的。含在口腔里就够了。”

“那可太谢谢你了，麦斯威尔。 _非常_ 有实用意义的建议。我日后一定用得上。”威尔逊翻了个白眼。

“不过这难道意味着，你在从来没吸过雪茄，仅凭气味的情况下，就复制出了路西塔尼亚吗？”麦斯威尔少见地没有接下话头，而是若有所思地问道。

“虽说是这样，可我总觉得还差了点什么。和你的并不完全一样。”

“熟咖啡的味道，我想。但着实让我印象深刻，海格斯贝瑞。你总能给我惊喜。”科学家的肩几乎靠上了他的，但他没有避开。麦斯威尔可以理解。即使是不吸烟的人恐怕也想记住这最后的，来自文明的味道。

路西塔尼亚是款长得让人安心的雪茄。近一个半小时内，他们都在呼吸那蕴着皮革、雪松与大地的气息。

“本来我想一直留着它，没决定好要绝望到什么地步才把它点燃。”他掸掸烟灰，“但既然我再见到了你……我想不出还有什么把它留下的理由。”

“我姑且把这当作不是在骂我好了。”威尔逊皱着眉头说道。

“当然。”麦斯威尔笑了，那暗红色的火光在他指间闪耀最后一瞬，随即溶散于初秋的夜风中。


	3. 黄昏，金色的苇塘闪闪发光

早些时候，天蓝得很深。苍茫而辽远，仿佛那望不见的高处，真能通往栖息着星辰的宇宙。红雀掠过视野边缘，羽毛被阳光勾勒出金红的边，伴着一串响亮而婉转的啼鸣，在人眼角烙下一道小小的身影。这个世界的气候难得有十数日温和宜人。

威尔逊手握眼骨，不时以食指和拇指为轴将其轻盈地转上几圈，抛上天空，再一把稳稳接下，漫无目的地走在沼泽与林地的分界线，身后小狗似的切斯特啵嘤啵嘤地跟着。

过冬的准备几近停当，而秋季刚过了一半多点。很多东西随人从一个变为两个而大有不同，甚至能有些悠闲的时间。一般来说，他会将这来之不易的空闲用在研究上。再尝试些发明，再探索些动植物们的生态。但他一反常态地没有这样做。事实上，自从被剥夺了力量，给从王座上丢下以来，科学家感到自己灵魂中有什么死去了，或至少是沉沉地睡去了。也许，以创造者的角度俯瞰过世界后，任谁都很难快速重燃对其的求知欲。但他绝非不感激那位年轻的女士。

“嘿，查理，”威尔逊对着树影说道，相当肯定她能听见。“如果是你叫那家伙威廉，他一定会高兴得摇尾巴。”他轻笑一声，清了清嗓子。“好啦，开玩笑的。我只是想说，真的很感谢你把我从那上面救下来。虽说我当时感觉到……你的一部分真心实意地想救我，而另一部分恨不得杀掉我。”他飞起一脚，把草丛中的一颗卵石踢远。“但结果是好的，这就够了，对吧？”

“嗯，既然我们都坐过那把瘆人的大椅子，你应该也多少知道些我的事，”比如他是被多么丢人地骗了进来，“我也在那家伙的记忆里看到过你。有几个瞬间，你的眼神和从前一模一样。”回忆起这段濒死经历，他感到有些不适，摸了摸脖子。嘿，他们俩还真都对锁喉情有独钟。“但大部分时候很陌生……就像杰基尔和海德一样。我猜大概是 **它们** 的影响？但既然你没杀死我，这个世界也没变得更严酷，大概也就意味着你没让那部分彻底吞掉自己。”

“也许，我是说也许，你愿意和我们联手吗？虽然我也做过国王，知道可能性有多渺茫，但我还是相信，咱们能一起找到逃脱的办法。”他带着些许期冀，向天空伸出手。“现在有了科学的力量，麦斯威尔那本可怕的书，再加上你的暗影和权能，我们总能想出些法子的。”

没有回应。

他有些失落地噘起嘴：“好吧，我想也是啦。你肯定自有难处和考量。不过，万一你改了主意，随时可以来找我商量。只别再用那玩意拍我一下就行。”

太阳不知不觉间已渐西斜，将沼泽边界芦苇丛生的池塘染上一片温暖的金黄。池水波光粼粼，仿佛有揉碎的星辰飘洒其上。橘红的阳光将他身后的影子拉长。而看到影子时，他不可避免地想起了麦斯威尔。

他内心深处仍有一部分无法原谅麦斯威尔，抛开那家伙害他死过几百次不谈。

他始终不愿承认，麦斯威尔曾是他唯一的朋友。那个来自老旧收音机的声音，伴他度过了许多个原本寂静漫长的深夜。除了有关建造大门的话题外，他们也会聊些其他东西。更多时候是对方饶有兴趣地问起有关他的事。于是他谈到过，他的家族，他的求学生涯，研究生院里那段苦不堪言的日子，毕业后手头进展得不怎样顺利的课题。他谈到过自己对知识的渴求，抱怨过这间木屋的浴室里不知何时长出了蔚为壮观的蘑菇。那个遥远且因电流有些失真的声音，总会做出恰到好处的回应。它会询问他课题的细节，和他一起抱怨毫无品味却只会吹毛求疵、说风凉话的大众。他们会一起因威尔逊对门前那片松林“满是松针”的形容哈哈大笑。就好像……他真的有位身在远方的朋友一样。因此他无法原谅。当那道声音终于变得清晰而饱满时，说出的那句话，连同蕴着雪松、皮革与泥土的气味——

“朋友，你看起来不太好。最好在天黑前找点吃的。”

——杀死了他唯一的朋友。

想到这里，威尔逊自嘲地耸耸肩。他会给骗到这个世界里来几乎是必然。

当你唯一的世界是新英格兰密林深处一座木屋顶上十五步长的阁楼；当你能记住的景色只有将松林镀上一片银灰的，星辰与月亮清冷的光芒；当你听到的声音除开自言自语、物件的碰撞和实验动物们的声响，就只有窗外寒鸦和林鸮的啼叫，他想，你又怎能不屈服与一个友善声音中携着的温暖呢？

他仰头望向那苍蓝与橙红开始渐渐交融的天空。

当你绝望无声地呐喊着，有谁来带我离开这里时，对着那只向你伸出的手……

你怎能说出一个不字呢？

高中及以前，他的课本（尤其是理科之外的课程）上还总有些异想天开的涂鸦。一些小玩意的设计图，一些不着边际的妄想。而时至在研究生院就读，教材的抄本上干干净净，只有整洁的图例和笔记。他的求知欲，他对科学的热情，没有丝毫衰减。只是随着时间推移越发明白，科学绝非什么仅凭一腔热情就能有所成就的事业。他们说，去继承些家族产业，去承担起些责任。他们说，这和你的小小爱好并不冲突。他们说，把你的执念放一放，他想道。但是，已经走了这么远，你又怎么可能回头？

你做得不错，拿了几年奖学金，和其他人一样磕磕绊绊但终归是毕了业，有几篇拿得出手的论文，倒也没缺胳膊少腿。但你开始怀疑自己的才能，还能带自己在这条路上走多远。所罗门王做了个聪明的决定，威尔逊想。当上帝把全世界的宝物供他选用时，他选择了智慧。没错，这正是你需要的。你需要知识，蕴藏着能改变整个世界的力量的那种知识，能把你从那萌芽的自我怀疑中救起的知识。你需要它，把你从那些所有只开了个头便宣告失败的项目中拯救出来，把你从那间空寂破败的老屋里拯救出来。

……你需要有谁来告诉你，你是有价值的。

“所以你才会在这里，威尔逊。”科学家苦笑道。

“已经出现自言自语的症状了？天啊，这个男人终于疯了。”

而那个被打败了的梅菲斯特菲勒斯就站在他背后冷嘲热讽。威尔逊懒得接下话茬，抛给他几张莎草纸。麦斯威尔将其夹在书里，抬头看看渐暗的天空。金星已闪着耀眼的光。

“离营地还有段距离，不如就在这儿生火过夜吧。我带了些生鱼肉来。”他把一个包装纸袋扔在地上，传来吧唧一声。不是什么很能让人产生食欲的声音。

这家伙一定是挑起鱼人和触手们的大战后坐收“鱼”利了，威尔逊有些无奈地想。但他还是蹲下来，引燃木料上的绒草，小心翼翼地笼起火苗，直到它稳妥地燃烧起来。两人面对面坐下，维持着令人舒适的沉默。过了一会，他们在无言中不约而同地将鱼穿在木签上。

突然想起什么似的，威尔逊说道：“先不谈早些的提议，我还有个想法。”

“什么？”

没有理会完全在状况外的麦斯威尔，年轻人继续说下去：“人们在这儿的时间，基本都久到哪怕独自一人也可以安稳地生活了。我在想，如果能开发些新资源，顺带多些可探索的地点……比如海域。你看，这是个很自由的选项。想出航的人们可以做些尝试，不愿冒险的人也不会有什么损失。你觉得怎么样，查理？”

“你们两个背着我商量过什么了？”有种不祥的预感涌上老国王的心头。“你不是还对食用盐那回事念念不忘吧，海格斯贝瑞？查理，你完全没必要听这家伙的话——”

营火黯淡了一瞬，随即熊熊燃起，鲜红的火舌一下蹿得好高，似乎在说，

_提议受理，先生。_

“好哎！”威尔逊竖起拇指，笑得像个孩子。

麦斯威尔捏了捏鼻梁。他已经开始头痛了。天啊，他就知道这两个小家伙会在这种问题上谈得来。看来他没几天好日子可过了，用不了多久，科学家一定会死缠烂打要他一起出海。

最糟糕的一点是，他没法拒绝。

“我真觉得……这不是个好主意。”


	4. 提议受理，她说

当一人经历过上百次试错，而另一人观察了棋子们的挣扎长达几世纪时，生存难免会变得容易许多。更不必提现在他们两个都没在孤军奋战了。时间甚至盈余到了需要消磨的地步。

科学家曾说过，要使大脑产生感到快乐的物质，最具效率的方法有二。其一是美味的食物——以现下的条件还很难达成——其二则是性爱。确实，他们会做爱来打发那些要命的空当，让自己无暇思考即将降临的、尚有无数个以至于能将他们压垮的每一天。那时，他们才能忘记时间流动得多么缓慢。渐渐对崭新的愉悦知髓知味的科学家会在他耳畔，以湿热的吐息和沙哑的呢喃，说着还想要更多。从亲昵的爱抚开始，而以慵懒的相拥结束，时刻似乎转眼间就从午后跳到了黄昏，或是从深夜跃至破晓。曾经，没被满足的欲望让人心神不宁却又充满力量。让人积累了足够多的肾上腺素，去面对这个残酷世界的考验，或战或逃。而饱足（无论以何种方式）的身躯总充满倦怠。这是一种奢侈的厌烦，就像历经太多试炼才终于抵达的瓦尔哈拉。

麦斯威尔注意到对方望着远处发呆的时间越来越短，而频数也越来越少。这令他有些欣慰，也暗暗佩服。曾一窥世界奥妙的上任国王一度怅然若失，但要不了多久，那个年轻人就将以无可比拟的韧性再度燃起他热切的求知心。只是尚需要些时日恢复，就像一颗等待着从融雪中发芽的种子。威尔逊是唯一未被王座动摇了本质的人。他，麦斯威尔，自不必谈。而查理，似乎也在王座的协助下，统合了她善良的天性与被 **它们** 催生出的怨恨。她似乎另有打算，但魔术师对此并未顾虑太多。毕竟，来自她的无论何种责罚，都是他应得的。

尚有近一周才到冬季，而科学家已经开始准备越冬的陷阱了。草叶不会在寒冷的天气中生长，所以他们有必要准备好足量的陷阱，以便在下一季收获他们的“蜘蛛农场”。无论丝线、腺体还是散发着怪味的肉块，都能派上不小的用场。此刻，虽已入夜，他们却未点起营火——既然不需要烤熟食材，星光的亮度又已足够。威尔逊正将已有的草编网袋按损耗度分类摆好，估算着至少还需要准备多少材料。麦斯威尔则在和傀儡砍完足以燃烧一冬的木材后，打定主意在几天内都不要再从事什么体力劳动。

砍伐松木时，金黄的松脂难免使他联想起自己的处境。被它包裹住的昆虫深受人们喜爱。它能完好无损地度过漫长的岁月，几年，几世纪，直到数千万年。它美丽而可爱，一个小小生命，被定格在一瞬，永远地保留下来——但这话只有你身在琥珀外侧时才说得出来，麦斯威尔想道。而那个生命，也许尚在呼吸，以人们看不见的幅度，也许灵魂还未剥离。它的抵抗会化作足间小小的晶莹气泡，点亮它挣扎的轨迹，让这一切看来更真实，也对它来说，更残酷。那是一种极其缓慢煎熬的死法。被窒息，被饿成空壳，被散发着松木气息的树脂从头到脚吞没。一个名为不老不死的，永久的囚笼。 **它们** 是琥珀外欣赏的眼睛。 **它们** 永不满足地索求着祭品，下一个， **它们** 吼道，下一个。于是松脂一滴又一滴无情地坠落，那颗琥珀越发美丽动人。而他不过是最初的牺牲者。

他注意到秋季四边形的轨迹在夜空中移动，闭上眼，回想这一切的开端。

炎炎夏日，坐落于四十二街，已投入使用三十余年的大中央总站旧站熙熙攘攘。旅客们或是被这宏伟的建筑吞吐着，或是挤在一排排长椅上。那时，它的穹顶尚不是青金石般的蓝色，其间也尚未闪耀着两千五百余颗繁星。那时，赫赫有名的猫眼石四面钟尚未矗立于问询处的顶端。但那对他来说已经够壮观了，毕竟那时他也还不过是个一贫如洗，甚至还没还清债款的穷小子。

火车上的白天热得让人喘不过气，但旧米尔交叉口处，沙漠夜晚的寒气，连同从他体内汩汩流出的血液，只让他以为自己误入了严冬。可他还有个小小的梦想。他还不想死。他还不想就这样默默无名地被世人遗忘。

于是他成了 **它们** 的囚徒。

而就算两年后，他摘掉了傻里傻气的圆片眼镜，养成了吸最为高档昂贵的古巴雪茄的习惯，只一次演出的进账便抵得过取得法典前所有工作收入的总和，就算麦斯威尔这个名字变得家喻户晓，面对查理善意的询问时，他却深深感到——自己仍不过是那个怯懦的威廉。尽管他知道，甚至几乎有九成把握，她会说，丢掉那本可怕的书吧，和我一起去加拿大找我的姐姐，我们可以重新来过。但他不敢想象那一成的可能性。他不敢想象，也许她会鄙夷地看向他，当可怜的威尔说出那些影子其实并不是光与影的把戏，他一直以来都在欺骗她，那不是魔术，而是真正的魔法。因而他没敢说出真相。因而他们所有人，才会身在此处。

他一直以自负又固执的形象示人，希望能将威廉的过去一笔勾销。受到 **它们** 的影响以来，他似乎真的如愿以偿，成了麦斯威尔。但他知道，有如忒修斯之船，哪怕血液和骨架都被重新安排，他也依然是那个——

名为威廉·卡特的，脆弱不堪的人类。

也许是时候转换下心情了。

“威尔逊？”

科学家吞了口口水。这是麦斯威尔第一次在他清醒的时候，以并非挖苦的语气叫他的名字而不是姓。

“我有件事想告诉你。”魔术师听到对方屏住了呼吸。

“是什么？”毕竟，他听起来出奇地真诚，像是要做那种一辈子的尽头才会有一次的自白。

他沉默了一小会儿。

“我其实……在夜里也能看得很清楚。”麦斯威尔听到对方喉咙里传来一声大失所望的叹息，拼命忍住不让自己笑出声。“很神奇，对不对？”

“是啊，很神奇。”不加掩饰的言不由衷。

捉弄科学家实在是总能让他开心起来。


	5. 魔术、科学与魔法

许久，威尔逊才终于再度开口打破了沉默。

“我还是个中学生的时候，在镍币影院里看过你表演的影片。”

“要不是那时候我已经失踪了，我绝对更推荐你去看现场表演。银幕会让演出的效果大打折扣。”麦斯威尔有些不屑地说道。

“我记得，除了著名的影子把戏，大多是些经典的魔术。像是纸牌，或者从哪里变出兔子和白鸽。”

“经典总会长盛不衰。”

“我那时候的魔术师们，更流行把科学技术的进展运用到表演中。像是用低温的液化气体制造出烟雾效果，或利用先进的灯光、机械道具……你曾经想过走这种路线吗？”

“把科学整合到魔术表演里？”他哼了一声。“不，当然不。下三滥的小把戏罢了。真正的魔术师应该只用最简单的道具完成最不可思议的事。娴熟的手法，恰到好处的注意力引导，魔术师本人的演技。这才是魔术的真谛。它应当像是一份魔术师仅为互动者所创造的，独一无二的小小奇迹。”

威尔逊没想到麦斯威尔在魔术美学上有如此独到的见解。他消化了一会这番话，旋即一针见血地问道：“那你又为什么在里面加入了 _货真价实_ 的魔法呢？”

一阵长久的沉默。

“所以，从拿到法典的那刻起，我就只能算是个魔法师了。”麦斯威尔用有些挫败的语调答道，“可以说魔法才是真正为我带来名利的东西，而非魔术。”他干笑一声，“这一点我们倒是很相像。我们似乎都很擅长……搞砸自己生命中唯一的骄傲。”

这次轮到科学家不作声了。

“那些观众，他们总是贪得无厌。”年轻人突然想起，他在收音机对侧也说过类似的话。“于是我想，好啊。既然你们口口声声说要看到奇迹——那我就让你们见识见识 _真正_ 的奇迹。”

这一刻，威尔逊眼前出现了一副画面。那个身着华丽演出服的大魔术师，站在广阔闪亮的舞台中央，向来自观剧席与包厢中欢呼如潮的观众们致意。而在他身后宽大的披风下，面对幕布的阴影中，蹲着那个戴眼镜的年轻男人。那人有些紧张地笑了笑，对怀中的一对白兔悄声说道：“嘿，朋友，放轻松，”他轻抚它们背后顺滑柔软的皮毛。两只兔子因耀眼的灯光略有不安，粉色的鼻尖轻轻抽动，小小的心脏扑通扑通跳着。心率是正常人类的三到四倍。“等演完这场，咱们就都能各自回家睡觉啦。”

他明白为何脑海中的景象会如此清晰真实。他甚至记得白兔在手底的温度。

因为那就是他在王座上见过的，威廉的记忆。

威尔逊将手中摆弄的陷阱放下，仰望夜空，苦涩地说道：“当我在你的指导下完成传送门时，还以为它会是我毕生最伟大的成就。”

“说起轻信，以前的我确实没法反驳。但和你相比还差得远了。”麦斯威尔摇摇头，“也只有你，才居然会给自己苦难的罪魁祸首第二次机会。几乎是心甘情愿地被我骗了两次。”

“说是轻信可能不太准确。”威尔逊笑了，“曾经的我只是绝望地想找到出路。那时我想要相信，也只能相信你。但现在不一样，”他拍去手上的尘土，站起身。“你已经没有了能向我允诺的筹码，我也不能再为你提供什么可利用的价值。只有现在，我们的双脚终于踏在同一片土地上，这时我才能以自己独立的意志说，我相信你。”

麦斯威尔的胸口久违地感到一阵抽痛。也许是接近心脏的位置。他记得上次产生这样的感觉，还是他满心以为威尔逊要利用王权报复他，却抬头看到了漫天繁星。

他缓步走到威尔逊身前，低下头，视线无法从科学家清澈的眸子上移开。魔术师握住对方的肩，二人鼻尖相触。威尔逊没有躲避。

他轻轻在威尔逊的唇上落下一个吻。轻盈得有如雪雀的一片绒羽落在皑皑大地上。

群青色的流云迅捷地掠过夜空。

穹顶，群星闪耀。


	6. 尾声

晚秋的午后，他们并肩坐在一棵枝繁叶茂的桦栗树下。魔术师翻阅着他早已熟稔于心的暗影法典，而科学家似乎快要打起盹来。

咚！

清脆的敲击声。

“好疼！”威尔逊捂住头顶，环视四周，寻找这个给了他一下的不速之客。

两人几乎是同时注意到了一蹦一蹦滚落到不远处的一颗桦栗果。威尔逊拾起这个小东西，仰头望向树冠，愣了一会。

“我怎么会忘了！”他恍然大悟地叫道，“门！天啊！”接着爬起身，一溜烟地向营地飞奔。更准确地说，是营地中的制图桌。

威尔逊从未如此感谢过在大学工程制图学课程上拿了A+的自己。

“带上你的书——！”他远远朝身后喊道。

麦斯威尔对这番艾萨克·牛顿式的开悟不禁哑然失笑。他合上书，不慌不忙地朝营地的方向走去。

那棵桦栗树静静伫立于蔚蓝的天空下，金红的叶片随微风吹拂轻轻摇动。它那颗了不起的果实，心满意足地卧在草丛里，把干草压出一个小窝。


End file.
